All I want for Christmas
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Shounen aiTruten. A short story to go along with 'When love and hate collide'. Trunks is away for the holidays, Goten is sad and Leilani asks something special from Santa.


I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
  
  
All I want for Christmas…by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
Goten stood in the bay window watching the snow falling gently to the snow covered meadow where his love Trunks had their house built. His…their daughter Leilani played in the next room over with an early Christmas gift given to her by Grandpa Goku, her very own puppy. Both Trunks and Goten refused to get a pet for Leilani sighting she was just too young to take care of such a present, but Goku couldn't resist his youngest granddaughter. Between Goku, Bulma and Vegeta, Leilani was spoiled to the core.  
  
The dark haired demi saiyan sighed briefly before lightly blowing into his cup of hot chocolate. He was waiting for Trunks to return from a business trip. His lavender hair lover was supposed to been home three nights prior, but was caught up with last minute details for some huge company buy out of some sorts. So here he sat on Christmas Eve, in the dark watching the snow gliding down from the heavens above.   
  
  
"Daddy?" Goten turned at the sound of his daughter's voice coming from the entryway of the den. She was already dress in her favorite pajamas that were covered in fuzzy brown teddy bears.  
  
"Time for bed pumpkin. It's late and if you're not in bed soon, Santa might not stop here tonight."  
  
"I know." The four year old said softly, fingers fidgeting with a piece of worn out notebook paper.  
  
"What have you got there? My grocery list?" Goten cocked an eyebrow watching Leilani wiggle some more.  
  
"It's my wish list for Santa. I wanted Santa to see it."  
  
"Sure baby. Why don't you leave it right here next to the fireplace so he won't miss it. I know…" Goten was cut off with the ringing of the cell phone that sat on the end table.   
  
"Hello? Tru-chan where are you?" Goten asked excitedly to his lover. His face that held the Son family grin quickly fell to one of total sadness.   
  
"No, I'm still here. I'm sick and tired of waiting Trunks! I know you're busy. Damn it why don't you tell them to go…" Leilani frowned now, watching her Daddy tremble. Goten's eyes were glazed over in unshed tears as he listened to the demi prince.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't know what else to do then. Leilani and I have waited long enough here. Yeah, I'm sorry too. Have your self a Merry Christmas then where ever the hell you are!" Goten growled out before slamming the cell phone across the room against the hearth of the fireplace. Leilani shrieked and ran from the room not wanting to get caught up in her Daddy's temper.  
  
  
Goten paced the length of the den with his fist clenched tightly at his sides trying to keep his anger and tears at bay as long as he could.   
  
"You promised me Tru-chan that you wouldn't miss our first Christmas together. Damn it, all I wanted for Christmas is you." The sound of crunching paper was heard underfoot as Goten stopped to stoop down to pick it up. It was Leilani's wish list that she had dropped on her way out. Goten looked at the pretty little drawings that she had plastered to the sheet of paper before trying to read her haphazardly placed words.  
  
_'Dear Santa,  
I've been a good girl all year. So has Daddy, Papa, Grandpa and Grandpa Geta. I only want one thing.' _ Goten frowned. Leilani had mentioned atleast a few dozen toys and outfits she wanted for Christmas.  
  
_'I want you to make Daddy happy. Love Leilani' _  
  
"To make me happy? The only thing that would make me happy would be Trunks being home."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks stood at his hotel window over looking a vast city that was sprawled out in front of him. He had just been on the phone with his koibito only to be cut off with the sound of static then a busy single. Goten was mad, very mad by the tone of his voice and wasn't likely to forgive the lavender haired prince any time soon for the words exchanged on the phone. He only wished that he were home sitting by the fireplace with Goten and Leilani watching the snowfall and listening to corny Christmas tunes on the radio.   
  
He loosened his tie with a deep breath as he retreated back to the hotel bed. He had everything planned out for months now. He had planned on proposing to Goten on Christmas morning and then planning out the Saiyan joining ceremony with the family. Of course that meant Vegeta would be the one presiding over the ritual, being the only one that knew any sort of history and traditions of their culture.   
  
They had been together for just over seven months and the young prince enjoyed every second he spent with Goten and Leilani. Even though the small black haired child wasn't his own, Trunks considered her his daughter through and through. The young demi saiyans had talked endless hours about having more children. Goten especially wanted more and even considered hunting for the dragon balls to wish himself to have children, without the side effects of staying a woman forever. Trunks had dashed that idea quickly stating that he fell in love with Goten, not some female version of the dark haired demi.  
  
There was no real way for them to have children of their own except for maybe a surrogate mother, adoption, or using the cutting edge of new technology that the young demi saiyan prince was neck deep in research with. From what Trunks understood from the whole process, they would start off using a donor egg having all the genetic code erased from it and using the parent's own genetic makeup to create life. After the egg was ready, it would be transferred to a sort of tank for the fetus to grow in for the duration of the gestation period. Trunks had planned to bring that topic up as well on Christmas morning as sort of a surprise for his wonderful lover.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore, I'm coming home Goten. I'm coming home. Work and the world can wait on me for a change. I can't see you upset over this." Trunks whispered to himself, grabbing his suitcases and throwing his clothes in them chaotically.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after two in the morning and the Briefs-Son home was quiet. Goten had worn himself out with his anger and worry, crashing himself into Trunks' favorite chair near the still lit Christmas tree. The lights twinkled and danced, casting colorful shadows on the beige colored walls. The fire had died hours ago, but the embers still glowed dimly amongst the soot and ash.   
  
Leilani had awakened to puppy kisses from Shadow, her black lab puppy. She yawned and stretched before crawling out of the huge bed that was in her beautiful bedroom. She looked at Shadow for a moment then looked out her window. She sighed realizing that it was still dark out.  
  
"Its not Christmas goofy dog." She giggled out watching the snow still falling against the glowing silver backdrop of the moon. Shadow whined, pawing at the bedroom door to get out. Leilani frowned slightly realizing what Shadow meant. She pulled on her slippers and opened the door following the puppy down the hall and all the way down the staircase to the back door.  
  
"Couldn't this wait until morning?" She yawned as she opened the back doors, watching Shadow run past her.   
"Hey wait for me!" She cried out giving chase to the black lab that was racing around in the drifts of snow. She giggled watching the powdery snow bellow up from the racing paws. She was sure Daddy wouldn't mind if she played just a little bit before going back to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lavender haired prince smiled as he landed knee deep in snow out front of his home. He'd made it back in record time and would surprise Goten by slipping into the house and into bed without being notice. Trunks took his time getting into the house, slipping off his snow-covered shoes at the front door. Slipping quietly from the foyer, Trunks notice the tree still lit in the den. Padding down the carpeted hall, he slipped into the den finding Goten fast asleep with a scowl on his face, which made Trunks frown as well. Yep, the demi prince had done it again. He had upset Goten enough for him to sleep with a fierce looking face.  
  
"I'm truly sorry baby." Trunks whispered, brushing a few locks of dark hair away from Goten's forehead. The demi prince sighed as he cast a glance towards the bare floor beneath the tree. All the presents that they had gotten Leilani wasn't there, the stocking that hung on the mantel of the fireplace was empty as well.   
  
_'Guess Goten was too upset to set things out.'_ Trunks thought absently as he made his way towards the bedroom to get the gifts out of hiding. On his way he stopped at Leilani's door, pushing it open quietly to check on her. Trunks furrowed his brow when he noticed the bed in a tangled mess and no little girl in the room.   
  
_'Bathroom.' _ He thought as he exited the bedroom and went towards the huge bathroom that was near Goten and his room. The bathroom was dark and still no Leilani. He thought for a moment that maybe she was at her Grandfathers house but dashed that idea knowing that she'd want to be here in the morning for her presents. She was around, probably sleeping behind the couch waiting to see Santa.  
  
Trunks grabbed an armful of brightly colored wrapped boxes and hauled them down to the den and placed each one with care under the tree, straightening bows and checking the nametags. He looked back noticing that Goten had changed positions in the chair, his body slightly shivering with the cold air in the room. Standing up, Trunks grabbed one of the sugar cookies from a plate on the mantel; successfully knocking down three glass decorative bulbs from the evergreen garland all smashing loudly on the bricks of the hearth.  
  
"Shit!" The lavender haired prince exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Whose there?" Goten's sleepy voice asked, as he clamored out of the chair. His dark hair all amused from his restless sleeping.  
  
"Merry Christmas Chibi." Goten rubbed his eyes, then rubbed them again hardly believing what his eyes were seeing. Trunks stood by the fireplace with a warm sexy smile on his lips.  
  
"Tru-chan?"  
  
"Yep, I couldn't miss our first Christmas could I?"  
  
"You knew better then to do that. Leilani will be so happy to see you back. I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Goten added, taking Trunks' face between his hands, both of their eyes locked with one another before Goten closed his misty eyes and kissed his demi prince's soft velvety lips lightly.  
  
  
The clearing of someone's throat broke the lovebirds apart, both looking around in surprise.  
  
"Do these belong to you?" It was Vegeta's husky voice from the entrance of the den. There he stood in nothing but his sleeping pants and a long dark crimson robe. In both hands he held his granddaughter and Shadow the puppy by the scruff of their necks.  
  
"Hi Daddy, hi Papa!" The small girl said loudly, waving to her parents, her feet still dangling in mid air. Goten gasped looking at the snow covered child and pet before rushing over to retrieve them from Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"Where were you Leilani?" Her father asked wrapping a blanket around her body Trunks had given him.  
  
"Shadow had to go out so I went too." Vegeta snorted at her answer before turning around and leaving to go back to bed where he was awaken by the whoops and hollers of Leilani as she chased the dog all the way to Kakarott's house.  
  
"Don't you ever leave this house without telling me. You could have been hurt, or have gotten lost out there. What would have happened if Vegeta-san didn't bring you home?"  
  
"I would have opened my Christmas presents at Grandpa's house first?" Trunks snickered, receiving a death glare from Goten.  
  
"I think you better go change your pajamas and get to bed. We'll finish this in the morning." Leilani frowned and lowered her head as she scooted off to her room sniffling.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Huh? Don't tell me I was too hard on her when I didn't even punish her."  
  
"No, just wanted to give you this." Trunks held out his hand with a long thin box balanced on his palm.  
  
"You got me a tie?" Goten cocked an eyebrow at his lover.  
  
"You really think I would give you one?"  
  
"Sure why not? I could always use it to tie you up with." A devilish grin spread across Goten's face. Now it was Trunks' turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Just open it would ya?" Goten shook the box before pulling off the curled ribbons that criss crossed the box wrapped in shiny red paper. Pulling the paper off and letting it fall to the floor, Goten managed to pull the top off of the box and stared wide-eyed for a moment, not able to find his voice.  
  
"You didn't have to do this Trunks. Hell I don't deserve something like this" Goten whispered out as he pulled the necklace from the box. The gold chain was adorned with the royal saiyan crest.  
  
"You more then deserve it. Chibi will you be my everlasting companion? Be with me forever letting our souls intertwine till the end of time?"   
  
"Are you asking me to marry your crazy ass?" Goten asked, trying to joke his way out of his immense emotions.  
  
"Something like that Go-chan. So what will it be? Yes you'll marry my crazy ass or no you won't marry this hunk that's totally in love with you?" Goten pressed his fingers to his temples making it seem he was deep in thought.  
  
"Well I don't know Tru-chan, you know things were kind of rough and all."  
  
"Just say yes Daddy!" Leilani's voice piped in from the darkness of the hallway. Goten laughed, he knew what his answer would be way before this moment ever was thought of.  
  
"Of course Tru-chan, how could I ever say no to you? I've been so in love with you for such a very long time."  
  
"I've been in love with you for just as long Chibi." Trunks breathed out, his lips brushing against Goten's before being pushed deeper into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Its about time!" Leilani crossed her arms with a mock scowl on her face looking every bit of the part of a miniature Vegeta.  
  
"Alright young lady, off to bed with you. There is nothing else to see."  
  
"Santa gave me the best present already, so why should I go to bed?" Trunks looked at the small girl questioningly.   
  
"Daddy is finally happy."  
  
  



End file.
